Shadow Of The Unknown
by achat
Summary: His name was Ray, or so they told him. It wasn't like he could remember anything, really. But here he was, stuck in an orphanage in Russia, with his coldblooded roommate Kai and the unnerving voice in his head. And what the heck are Esper?


_**Fandom:** Beyblade_

_**Titel:** Shadows of the Unknown (original: Fremd)_

_**Pairing:** RayxKai (xTala?)_

_**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Shonen-Ai_

_**Rating:** P16 I think... that would be ... somewhere between T and M, I tend to T_

**_Summary: _**

_His name was Ray, or so they told him. It wasn't like he could remember anything, really. But here he was, stuck in an orphanage in Russia, with his coldblooded roommate Kai and the unnerving voice in his head. And what the heck are Esper?_

**_What the author want to tell you:_**

_Hello, this isn't my first BB-FF, but my first English FF. I wrote it already in German and decided to practice my English-skills, so I started translating it. I have the hope, that it will be easier than writing an entirely new one._

_I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes in the language; feel free to point them all out. _

_But I also hope that the story is good enough to be understood without problems._

_**Shadows Of The Unknown**_

**Prologue**

His head was aching. His view was clouded. His look insecure. His surroundings before him blurred to bizarre, steadily changing forms. Then there were these short moments of absolutely clearness, but never long enough to get really consciousness of his position or situation.

Exhausted he closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He was feeling like riding a carrousel. But he knew he wasn't. He guessed he was lying on the ground. On earth. No, he didn't guess, he was sure of it, considering how rough and uneven the underground felt.

But that wasn't helping him fort the present.

As his dizziness subdued a little, he tried to sit up.

And regretted it immediately.

It happened so fast that he had barely time to turn to his side. A warm, bitter pulp was filling his mouth, before he had any chance to spit it out. Coughing and gasping for breath he choked all contents of his stomach up. At the end, only sour stomach acid was coming up his gullet.

How long he was sitting there, gasping for air and gather some strength, he couldn't tell. His feeling for time and space was gone, but it didn't matter at the moment.

Suddenly he heard voices. They were coming close. He guessed, they were also loud, but he was feeling like wrapped in thick, fluffy cotton. His head was pounding, the pain was overlying everything else. It was getting worse again. Only now he was additionally feeling sick, although he hadn't to fear to vomit again. His stomach was already empty. One problem less, he thought sarcastically.

Slowly he was looking up. Right away he noticed that his eyes weren't working correctly. Not more than shadowy contours seeing he was relieved that the world wasn't at least spinning anymore.

But perhaps that was normal? Carefully he groped with one hand for his eyes and rubbed a little. Nothing changed. Perhaps he needed spectacles? Wore he glasses? He wasn't entirely sure.

Thoughtful he looked at his hands. They were red. Red? Blood? Yes, it was blood. Was he bleeding? Why should he bleed?

The voices grew louder. They got on his nerves. They should shut up. He wanted silence. Silence and peace to ponder about all without disturbance.

But the voices didn't get quiet.

Light hit him. Blinded him.

Blinking he narrowed his eyes and twisted his face angrily, as some nasty coughing hit him again. His throat was aching badly and he didn't get enough air. He had the feeling of some fluid filling his mouth – it tasted suspiciously like blood. Then there was pain in his chest and his throat was burning. Suddenly a heavy ache shot right through his head. Before his brain could digest the new stimulus all was fading into darkness.

The last thing he noticed - surprisingly loud and clear – was someone's dark and exited voice.

„Hey, here still is somebody! And he is living! Fast, help me!"

He lived? Sure he lived, what else?

Or was he dying?

…


End file.
